Various types of nonvolatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other media or types of information.
A host device can initiate a write request to store data in an NVM. The data can be buffered at the host and sent to the NVM in packets of a predetermined size. In order to optimize usage of the NVM, the predetermined size can match a characteristic capacity associated with the NVM. For example, the data can be sent to the NVM in packets that match the page capacity of the NVM.